A nie mówiłam?
by panie.poeto
Summary: Tłumaczenie, Malec. Alec wreszcie wyznaje Magnusowi co do niego czuje.


Tytuł: A nie mówiłam?  
Tytuł oryginału: I told you so  
Autor: nikkiRA  
Tłumaczyła: Lonley_here  
Zgoda: Jest  
Fandom: Dary Anioła (Mortal Instruments)  
Paring: Alec/Magnus

If I told you that I realized you're all I ever wanted  
And it's killin' me to be so far away.  
Would you tell me that you loved me too and would we cry together?  
Or would you simply laugh at me and say:

"I told you so, oh I told you so  
I told you some day you'd come crawling back and asking me to take you in  
I told you so, but you had to go  
Now I found somebody new and you will never break my heart in two again".

- I Told You So, Carrie Underwood *

Alec Lightwood siedział na środku kuchni, gdy weszła jego siostra. To jest bardziej naturalne. Isabelle oparła się o framugę drzwi, z ramionami skrzyżowanymi na piersi i spojrzała się na brata.  
– Alec? Co ty robisz?  
Alec spojrzał na siostrę niewidzącym wzrokiem.  
– Myślę.  
– A mógłbyś myśleć gdzieś, gdzie nie będziesz wszystkim przeszkadzał.  
Spojrzał na nią wzrokiem, od którego ktoś inny mógłby zadrżeć. Isabelle jednak tylko podeszła do niego i usiadła naprzeciw.  
– Dobra, poddaję się. O czym tak rozmyślasz?  
Alec westchnął. Zawsze mówił wszystko swojej siostrze. Jeśli jesteś Nocnym Łowcą, nie masz zbyt wiele osób, którym możesz powierzyć tajemnice. Isabelle wiedziała o nim wszystko – nawet to, o czym nie wiedział Jace.  
– Nie o czym. O kimś. O Magnusie.  
Isabelle przytaknęła współczująco. Alec zastawiał się, jak bardzo współczująca czasem potrafi być jego siostra, biorąc pod uwagę, że sama nie miała problemów w związkach. Uścisnął jej ramię i uśmiechnął się z wdzięcznością.  
– Alec, naprawdę nie wiem, co powiedzieć.  
Posłał jej spojrzenie mówiące „ta, jasne". Westchnęła.  
– Chodzi mi o to, że nie wiem, co powiedzieć miłego.  
– Isabelle, ty nigdy nie mówisz nic miłego.  
Trąciła go ramieniem, wystarczająco mocna by przypomnieć mu, że jest całkowicie zdolna by zmienić jego wyraz twarzy.  
– Dobrze, ale pamiętaj, że sam się o to prosiłeś – mówiąc to uklęknęła przed nim. Kładąc mu rękę na ramieniu powiedziała stanowczo: – Jesteś idiotą.  
– Czy to w jakikolwiek sposób ma mi pomóc?  
– Alec! Boże! Magnus cię kocha, rozumiesz? Wiem, że jesteś nowy w tym temacie, ale jeśli ktoś cię kocha, a ty go kochasz, to normalny człowiek nie obija się w domu, normalny człowiek idzie i flirtuje z tym kimś. Nie mówiąc o tym, że kręcenie z Magnusem może oznaczać drogie, modne ciuchy dla mnie.  
– Więc to wszystko po to, byś miała darmowe ciuchy?  
– Nie, ty idioto. Chcę tego, bo jesteś moim bratem i kocham cię i chcę żebyś był szczęśliwy, a kiedy jesteś z Magnusem, jesteś szczęśliwszy niż kiedykolwiek. Więc zbierz swoje cztery litery, idź do niego i powiedz mu, że go kochasz, bo już nie mogę patrzeć jak się obijasz.  
Alec się nie poruszył. Isabelle opadła na podłogę, krzyżując nogi.  
– Co teraz?  
– Ja po prostu… Co jeśli on już nie chce być ze mną?  
Nie zwrócił uwagi na wyraz dezorientacji, który pojawił się na jej twarzy tylko ciągnął dalej.  
– Co, jeśli mnie wyśmieje? Albo, jeśli powie „A nie mówiłem" czy coś w tym stylu? Albo, jeśli już sobie kogoś znalazł?  
Spojrzenie, którym go obdarzyła było jeszcze bardziej intensywne niż wcześniej. Alec uciekł wzrokiem od złości widniejącej w jej oczach.  
– Mówiłam ci już, że jesteś idiotą?  
– Często to mówisz.  
– Widocznie nie wystarczająco często! Alec, jak jaśniej ma ci to wytłumaczyć - Magnus cię kocha. Nie wyśmieje cię, nie spotyka się z nikim i nie powie „A nie mówiłem". W ogóle, dlaczego miałby tak mówić?  
Wzruszył ramionami.  
– Nie wiem. „A nie mówiłem? Wiedziałem, że przyjdziesz do mnie z płaczem, ale niestety, mam kogoś innego".  
Isabelle trzepnęła go w głowę.  
– Aleku Lightwood, jesteś idiotą. Zabieraj swój tyłek i idź powiedzieć Magnusowi, że go kochasz albo, na Anioła, ja… Nie wiem co ci zrobię, ale będzie bolało.  
Alec szybko wstał. Nie warto zadzierać z Isabelle, w szczególności, gdy wzywa Anioła.  
Nie wiedział jak długo stał przed drzwiami do mieszkania Magnusa, mnąc materiał swojego brązowego (kiedyś czarnego) swetra i bojąc się zapukać. Przypomniał sobie słowa Isabelle i wreszcie to zrobił.  
Drzwi otworzyły się niemal natychmiast i Alec zobaczył rozbawionego Magnusa z włosami ułożonymi w złoto-niebieskie kolce. Jego oczy pomalowane były cieniem, który błyszczał się różnymi kolorami.  
– Wiesz, że stałeś tam 13 minut i 27 sekund? – Widząc niezrozumienie na twarzy Aleca dodał: – Liczyłem.  
Alec przełknął wielką gulę, która utworzyła się jego gardle.  
– Mogę wejść do środka?  
– To by było niegrzeczne z mojej strony, gdybym ci nie pozwolił, nie sądzisz? Zwłaszcza po tym ile czasu spędziłeś przed drzwiami.  
Alec przyjął to jako zgodę i wszedł do mieszkania. Zauważył, że Magnus odsunął się tak, by nie miał nawet najmniejszego kontaktu z jego ciałem. Jego serce stanęło.  
Stali niezgrabnie na środku pomieszczenia. A raczej Alec stał niezgrabnie, bo Magnus przybrał jak zwykle perfekcyjną pozycję. Zrobił nawet dzbanek herbaty, której odmówił Alec. Magnus zacisnął usta.  
– Nie powinieneś odmawiać, gdy ktoś ci coś daje, Aleksandrze. W szczególności, gdy oferujący wcale nie będzie musiał się trudzić robieniem tego. Cóż, jedyne, co zrobiłem to przywołałem ją ze sklepu po drugiej stronie ulicy. Ale symbolika jest ta sama.  
Gdzieś w Alecu coś pękło i uwolniło wszystkie dotychczas uwięzione uczucia. Czasem tak się dzieje, gdy uczuć jest za wiele.  
– Magnus, przestań.  
Czarodziej zatrzymał się i spojrzał zdziwiony na Aleca.  
– Co?  
– Po prostu przestań. Rozumiem, dałeś sobie ze mną spokój, nie obchodzę cię już, dobrze, ale mogłeś to przekazać odrobinę łagodniej! Ale ty zachowujesz się jakby nic nigdy się nie stało i to wszystko jest super i świetnie dla CIEBIE, a co ze MNĄ?  
Magnus spojrzał swoimi kocimi oczami na Aleca.  
– Myślałem, że to TY dałeś sobie spokój ze MNĄ.  
Alec zamrugał ze zdziwienia.  
– Dlaczego miałbym to zrobić?  
Magnus wyrzucił dłonie do góry w rozdrażnieniu.  
– Nie wiem, Alec, może dlatego że za każdym razem gdy mnie widzisz, zachowujesz się jakbym był z dynamitu i miał wybuchnąć ogłaszając że „Alec Lightwood jest gejem". Albo dlatego, że ty zachowywałeś się jakby nic się nie stało i nic cię to nie obchodziło! – Magnus odetchnął głęboko, zanim w końcu odwrócił się i wziął kubek z szafki. Nalał powoli herbaty, uspokajając się na tyle, by spojrzeć w twarz Nocnemu Łowcy.  
– Czego chcesz, Alec? Powiedz prawdę. Żadnych gier.  
Słowo, które wydostało się z ust Aleca zaskoczyło ich obu.  
– Ciebie.  
Oczy Magnusa się rozszerzyły, a brwi powędrowały do góry.  
– Masz ciekawy sposób okazywania tego.  
Alec podszedł do niego i zabrał mu kubek. Starszy chłopak spojrzał na swoje ręce, gdy Alec zamknął je w swoich własnych.  
– Przepraszam, dobrze? Przepraszam, byłem głupi. Byłem idiotą. Ale jak możesz mnie o to winić. Miałeś wieki, żeby przyzwyczaić się do tego. Ja nie miałem.  
Magnus zagryzł swoje wargi.  
– Przypuszczam, że miałem tą przewagę. I nie miałem Clave depczącego mi po piętach. Tak myślę – dodał. Całe ciało Aleca rozluźniło się z ulgą.  
– Czy to oznacza, że mi wybaczasz?  
– Wybaczam? Alec, ja nie byłem na ciebie zły.  
Alec spojrzał na niego zdziwiony, więc kontynuował.  
– Dlaczego miałbym być na ciebie zły? Byłeś zmieszany. Byłeś zdenerwowany. Myślałeś, że kochasz Jace'a. Wszystko było dla ciebie nowe. Ja też byłem zdenerwowany, oczywiście, ale ja byłem zdenerwowany, bo kochałem cię, a to sprawiało ci tylko ból i byłem zdenerwowany, bo chciałem być z tobą, a nie mogłem. Jak mógłbym być za to na ciebie zły? – powtórzył pytanie. – Jesteś, cholera, za ładny – dodał w zamyśleniu, dotykając nosa Aleca.  
Alec pokręcił głową.  
– Nie sprawiałeś mi bólu.  
– Sprawiałem, aż za dużo.  
– To nie prawda.  
Magnus się uśmiechnął. – Nie kłóć się ze mną, Alec. Ja zawsze wygrywam.  
Alec odwzajemnił uśmiech.  
– Dobrze. Ale wyglądałeś… jakby to cię w ogóle nie poruszyło. Zrobiłeś herbatę i tak dalej.  
Magnus otoczył ramieniem talię Aleca, przyciągając go bliżej.  
– Udawałem, Złotko. Znamy się wystarczając długo, bym się nauczył cholernie dobrze udawać. Mógłbym grac w filmach, gdybym chciał.  
– A chcesz?  
Magnus oparł swoje czoło o czoło Aleca.  
– Nie. Jest mi dobrze, tak jak jest teraz. Ale mógłbym wkręcić ciebie do jakiegoś filmu. Albo na casting. Co chcesz, naprawdę, mogę…  
Alec zamknął mu usta pocałunkiem, rozkoszując się przy tym dotykiem warg. Kiedy wreszcie musiał zaczerpnąć powietrza, odsunął się lekko.  
– Mi również pasuje tak, jak jest.  
Isabelle czekała na Aleca, który wrócił do domu znacznie później niż poprzedniego dnia. Zatrzymał się przed siostrą z rumieńcem na policzkach, ale ona tylko uścisnęła jego ramię i odeszła. Nie musiała mówić: „A nie mówiłam?".

End


End file.
